Mornings Together
by SlytherinPrincess1503
Summary: He comes back to her, every time. One shot


The room was illuminated with only a few rays of sun that somehow had found their way into the bedroom located in one of the highest floors of the tower in the middle of New York City that belonged to the infamous Avengers.

Alina could swear she felt some movement beside her, something that hadn't happened since a few weeks ago. He had been gone in a mission for a while now, and day after day the bed turned bigger and colder, her days longer and monotonous. She groaned lightly, trying hard to hold onto her sleep and dreams of her loved one, he'd been present in every single dream since he had left. She wasn't ready to face another miserable day just yet.

She extended her arm towards the other side of the bed, trying to bring his pillow closer to her, it had his scent, something that always had the ability to make her feel more at easy and lull her to sleep. But she was meet with something solid that let out a soft moan when her hand roughly poke it.

The red headed girl wasted no time in sitting up, grabbing the sheets around her to cover her body, her hair was everywhere and her wide eyes focused on the sleeping figure on the other side of the king bed. A familiar looking man was lying beside her- "Steve?" she whispered as she relaxed once again, recognizing the body that had slept next to her ever since they moved in together. Her eyes traveled over his body, trying to assess if he had any permanent damage, but all she saw was her boyfriend laying in bed fully clothed, with only his boots off. His clothes were wrinkled and looked like they had been used more than one day in a row, his face was sporting a 5 o'clock shadow uncommon for the first avenger.

It became obvious to her that he had arrived late into the night and instead of waking her up he had decided to crash like that. She smiled to herself as she lean closer to him, his skin was tanner than when he had left and his blond hair was messy, something only a few people had the privilege of witness. His face was screw up in a frown and one of his arms was reaching out to her side of the bed. With a closer inspection she found he had a busted lip.

"You poor thing..." she softly whispered as she traced a finger over the cut on his familiar lips. She never liked it when he came back injured, not even when it was something as trivial as a busted lip, she had seen far too many battle wounds for the rest of her life on people she deeply cared for.

Without meaning to, the cold touch of her hand startled Steve out of sleep who immediately sat up on high alert. The woman beside him was used to this type of behavior, no matter how many years passed he still woke up as if he was being attacked, the nightmares were fewer now, but some still were there too.

He was tense as he scanned the room, his blue eyes trying to assess where the treat was, but finally his gaze landed on the girl patiently sitting up beside him. Her red curls were a mess around her face and her tired green eyes watched him curiously, before he could say anything she smiled sheepishly- "I didn't mean to wake you up" she had obviously just woken up as well and Steve tried to remember if he had ever seen someone as breathtaking as she was.

Steve smiled and without warning tackled her down in bed, a small laugh escaping her lips as she landed on her back, their faces just inches apart. He had wanted to hear that ever since he left, it was crazy just how much he always craved her closeness. At the beginning everyone had thought they wouldn't last, a man who came from the 40's, having the mindset of an army man with someone as independent and open minded as the petite redhead woman were a match that would surely crumbled once the honeymoon phase faded. But that never happened, they had learned many things from one another and they still acted as if they had only been going out for a few weeks.

"I've missed you" he explained as he wrapped a finger in one of her curls, her hair had always been his favorite thing of her. She sighed in content, wrapping her arms around his neck trying to bring him even closer.

She could even see the small specks of green on his bright blue eyes, they were so deep and light, always shining with such a drive that made her fall in love with him all over again- "You're so beautiful" she said as her fingers touch his stubble, it was something unfamiliar on his face but she liked it anyways. He always looked so handsome, and that moment was no exception, the way his eyes shined with the rays of sun, the way his hair was so tousled, the lazy smile framed by the rough stubble. He looked better than any man she had ever seen.

He chuckled lightly, leaning his cheek into her touch- "Aren't I supposed to say that?" her hands were always cold, something that always calmed him. She knew how to touch him everytime without fail, from the first time they met her fleeting touches disarmed him, leaving him falling after her even before he knew her name.

"Shut up and kiss me Captain" her tone was teasingly but there was an urge under that, she needed to know this wasn't just another dream. She wouldn't be able to get up from the bed if this turned out to be a figment of her imagination.

He wasted no time in crashing his lips with hers, her hands making their way up to his hair, which was slightly longer now. They both deepened the kiss and only broke away when Steve wince slightly, his small cut reopening. The woman jumped away from him, worried that she might had been too rough with him, but Steve reassure her that it was anything but her fault.

They sat up, facing each other as Steve ran his tongue over his lower lip, it wasn't a lot of blood, but it was enough to worry Alina who for lack of anything took the hem of her over-sized t-shirt and lean closer to the blonde man

"I'm sorry, I forgot" Alina apologized as she cleaned his bloody lip with the hem of her t-shirt, it was actually his but she always used his old ratty tees to sleep, they were warm, big and had his scent, to her it was like always being hug by him.

It's alright doll, I don't feel a thing" it was true, something as trivial as a busted lip meant nothing to the avenger who had fought all sorts of enemies, and received all sorts of wounds, both physical and emotional. Alina only shook her head, and when she was content with her work she softly kissed him, pulling quickly away to not get carried away.

"God, I've missed you" she mumbled as she buried her face on his neck, Steve was home to her and whenever he wasn't around her heart ached, her mind was uneasy, everything just felt wrong.- "Can we stay in bed all day today?" she knew she sounded childish, but she wasn't ready to share him just yet, he had been gone for a long time and all she wanted was to snuggle up to him and watch silly movies, laugh and make love.

"That was exactly my plan" he surprised her by answering. Steve was usually the type of person who rather be up and about than to lazy around in bed, but he honestly couldn't think up a better scenery that having his girl on his arms in a comfortable bed for the rest of the day.

Alina smiled, her lips brushing the skin on his neck as she said- "I love you" and she really did, without a doubt, and with her whole being. He kissed the top of her head, smelling the familiar citrus shampoo that her wild curls carried.

And just as sure and sincere Steve replied- "I love you too"


End file.
